Forever His
by Hp-slash-crazy
Summary: Creature!Harry. Sal has waited a long time for his mate, now that he has him, he's not letting Harry go. Harry will forever be his. Dumbles, weasley, granger bashing. Abuse of a child, mpreg, sexual situations, Yaoi, boyxboy. Dark!Not Evil!Voldemort


So I've been asked to do a SalazarXHarry fic. Just so happens that I already had the start written out. I've got the first 2 chapters written up. Well, I hope that you all enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and never will. Copy write infringement is not meant.

WARNINGS! Slash, creature fic, Dumbles, Ginny, Molly bashing, swearing, rape/abuse, Dom!Sal, Sub!Harry, and a few other things that I can't think of right now.

Grey eyes flashed open as the sun set. He knew that tonight was going to be important. His Harry would be turning 17 and coming into his Fae inheritance that night. He knew that terrible pain would be involved in Harry's transformation. Long, dark hair fell like a waterfall down his back as he rose from his bed. Pulling on a pair of tight leather pants that hugged his arse, thighs, and legs in all the right places and shrugging a graphic tee over his head, the man dressed. Pulling his hair into a smooth pony tail and grabbing his wand, Salazar Slytherin walked out to go find is Harry. Sal could feel that something was wrong with his boy or that he was in some kind of danger of being hurt in an unforgivable way. Swearing under his breath is Latin, Sal focused on his destination and with a soft pop, he disapperated.

/*-*-*/*-*/-*/*/*-*/*-*/-*/-*/-*/*-/-/*/-*/-*/-/-*/-

In the dark, musty basement of 4 Private Drive, a boy with long midnight black hair with haunted emerald eyes lay against the far wall. Blood ran in bright rivulets down is back but under the blood were the whip marks. A groan tore itself from Harry's ragged throat as he attempted to sit up. _Damn it_, he thought. _I can't keep going anymore, maybe I should just let go. They're going to come back down soon and do…No don't think about it! I will make it out alive!_

Harry knew that he had to keep hoping that someone, anyone, would come and save him. At this point, Voldemort was a welcome respite compared to his cousin and uncle. The minuet Harry had stepped into the house, his trunk, which contained all of his school things had been taken and burned, this included his wand. Thankfully, he had given Draco his owl, Hedwig for the summer and Luna his invisibility cloak and his photo album.

An ominous creak drew Harry's attention. The stairs groaned under the combined weight of Dudley and Vernon. Harry felt panic rushing through his veins as they both prowled toward him. Vernon, leering at Harry, said, "Do you know what today is, Freak?"

He shook his head in reply, his voice unable to work. Screaming nonstop was not good on vocal chords, contrary to what the whale and pig thought. Not having had any water for nearly a week was making everything a lot worse for him.

"Answer me, Slut!" Vernon roared, backhanding the boy when Harry was not able to speak. The hit jarred Harry down against the cool cement floor. It felt good against Harry's hot skin and torn body.

Forcing his throat to cooperate, Harry manged, "W-what i-is-?" before his voice died. Thinking about why Vernon would even mention the date, the answer clicked in Harry's mind. Fear washed through him as he paled. Seeing the boy's terrified expression, Vernon grinned maliciously, the lust blatantly obvious.

"That's right, whore, it's your birthday. Dudders and I thought that your 17th deserved a reward!"

Whimpering, Harry tried to scoot away. Harry knew that tonight was more than likely going to end in his death, not that anyone would care. The only ones who did were not able to take him in or protect him. Sirius was gone; he and Remus had run when the laws had changed regarding werewolves and their partners. The Weasleys, except the Twins, Bill, and Charlie, were all on Dumbledore's payroll and really didn't want Harry anywhere near them. The most devastating blow though, was finding out that Ron and Hermione only were his friends for the benefits of Harry's fame. The very thing he never wanted. Draco could never save him because the Dark Lord was his leader and Luna couldn't do anything because she and her Father went out of the country.

Watching in horror, Harry saw Vernon and Dudley strip. This was going to be his death; Harry could feel it in his heart. There were only a few things he wished he had accomplished in his life but would never get to do.

"It's five minutes 'til midnight, Fag."

Harry felt Vernon's hands squeeze, one at his hip and the other on his wrist. Vernon whispered softly to Harry, "At midnight, you'll get the best birthday present ever."

Struggling, Harry attempted to escape Vernon's grip and a fate that would damage him irreparably, both emotionally and physically.

Dudley, reaching for what was left of Harry's pants, the house shuddered violently, causing both Vernon and Dudley to leap away from Harry.

"Freak! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Harry couldn't hear his uncle, too busy worrying about who was on the other side of the falling wards. _Shit, _Harry thought, _Voldemort's found me. I'm dead for sure now, maybe he'll kill me quickly. _Harry felt the wards completely disintegrate when the front door was slammed open.

"BOY! What is going on?!" Vernon snarled.

Harry tried to speak, but his throat was torn from the constant screaming he had done for the past month.

Veronon's face was an ugly puce color and getting worse. The vein in his forehead was pulsing dangerously. His mustache billowing as he breathed heavily. The basement door crashed open so hard that the door flew off its hinges.

A man stepped down the stairs silently; he was tall, long midnight hair blowing in a nonexistent wind, and grey eyes.

"Muggle, I suggest that you back away from the boy."

Harry stared at the man that had just stopped the rape and possible murder of him.

"What do you want, Freak?" Vernon snapped.

Salazar glared at the whale and the pig that had planned on raping his Harry. "You will leave this room and you WILL let the boy go."

Both Dursleys left the basement in a trance-like state. This confused Harry; Vernon wouldn't willingly leave his whore down there when he was that worked up.

"W-who?" Harry rasped, looking at the man.

"Save your strength. Harry, you're coming into your creature inheritance this night. As for who I am, we'll deal with that later."

Harry curled into himself as a terrible pain lanced through his body, worse that what he had ever felt.

"W-what?"

Harry felt himself being lifted off the cement floor into the stranger's strong arms, taking him away from his living nightmare. Salazar, holding his boy, left the hell hole that Harry had been forced to endure. "Sleep little one," Sal whispered soothingly.

Walking out of the house, Salazar set the house aflame and then disapperated with Harry held tightly to his chest. Appearing outside of his mansion, Sal ran as quickly as he could without jarring his precious cargo. When Salazar reached his room he placed Harry down gently on his bed. Grabbing his wand, Sal ran a diagnostic spell to get a list of all the injuries. A long length of parchment appeared, seeing this Salazar growled, "They will pay for this!"

Reading through the list, Salazar's rage grew with every injury that he read. Raped since the age of six, beaten since before he could walk, and given rotten food and spoiled milk. Salazar glanced at the clock as it struck midnight. His head snapped over to his little one's direction when an earth shattering scream tore from Harry's throat. _Damn it to hell! Harry can't handle this right now! The inheritance will be too much. He's too broken,_ Salazar thought.

"Little one, you will be alright." Salazar brushed his hand over Harry's forehead, as Sal rested his hand on Harry, the little Fae arched into his touch. Summoning the book he had found of Fae inheritance, Salazar opened it and began to read.

_When a child undergoes the inheritance on their 17 birthday, they crave more skin on skin contact and affection. Children who have been abused are found to have a higher need for comfort and affection._

_That makes sense, _he thought, _his little one had grown up without the love that parents give their child._

Sal watched as another pain spasm wracked through Harry's body. Shifting the boy, Salazar laid underneath Harry and held his mate to his chest and fell asleep with his hand over Harry's stomach.


End file.
